


refractive point :

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020), september_first



Series: Внеконкурс fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/pseuds/september_first
Summary: письма от всех ко всем
Series: Внеконкурс fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882138
Kudos: 8
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	refractive point :

**| Шэннон - Пастырю |**

говорю ему ласково: "ванечка, перестань,  
никогда ты ни славы ни имени не искал,  
никогда не якшался с кровью, не лез во тьму".  
говорю, и пою, и думаю  
почему

**| Пастырь - Оуэну |**

Не оставь меня, Боже, милостью на дороге наивных вер. Что бы дальше не получилось, обойдёмся без полумер. Мне не стоило - слышишь? - знать о вас, только сам себе был дурак.

Моя дочь зовёт Шэннон матерью.  
А тебя не зовёт никак.

**| Оуэн - Люси |**

Когда раздавали веру, он выпил её до дна.  
Когда выносили меру, не спрашивал, чья вина.  
Когда за него держались - сражался по мере сил  
Когда меня выбирали, он меня не спросил.  
Когда я любил чужую, он верил в судьбу и рок.  
Когда его призывали, я тебя не сберёг.

**| Люси - шерифу Хиксу |**  


В тот день я была девчонкой в платье в смешных оборках, вплетала лошадкам в гриву палевые цветы. Бежали неторопливо тени на переборках, на улице зрели сливы, в посёлок приехал ты. Красивый, не очень меткий, приподнял галантно шляпу, спросил меня, как дела.  
И я отдала бы сердце как сливу с высокой ветки - сказала бы: "Не заляпай".  
Но я тебя не звала.

**| Хикс - Пастырю |**

я не писал тебе не потому, что сплю с твоей дочерью  
не потому, что тебе нельзя в наш посёлок  
даже не потому, что нельзя говорить с чужими

я не писал тебе потому, что, помилуй, отче  
у полицейского и у ножа век недолог  
и мы могли бы быть слишком живыми  
невозможно горячими, ослепляющим  
злыми, как смех, что горит в груди  
я не писал тебе потому  
что это было бы завещание  
приговор "виновен" -  
не слушай и уходи

**| Пастырь - Шэннон |**

на нашу свадьбу я нашёл тебе сотню лилий  
и четыре гранатных чеки  
мы читали Библию, мы любили  
были партизаны и смельчаки  
больше тебя я любил наверное только господа  
после того, как принёс ему свой обет  
нам было двадцать  
всё было просто

(нет).

на наше расставание я принёс тебе ковыли,  
освещённые золотом, освящённые кровью в улье  
они были чахлые и сутулые  
но нигде кроме логова демонов  
не росли

я собрал в кулак веру  
и вытащил мотицикл  
я был первым,  
кто не закончил цикл  
не оставил память  
не перерезал нить

в ковыле и лилиях тебя было  
одинаково некому хоронить 

**| Шэннон - всем |**

я смотрю с креста, я смотрю с икон, я мертва, чиста, я сама закон, я была разорвана на куски от измены, боли и злой тоски.  
с красного господнего уголка говорю  
"ничья не взяла пока"


End file.
